The present invention relates to apparatus for monitoring temperature in a manner which does not require any electric current, and which can thus be safely used in high voltage environments.
It is common practice in many industrial fields to monitor temperature by means of thermocouples or temperature-dependent resistors. These devices are electrical in nature and cannot be used with complete safety in high voltage environments. For example, if such a temperature sensor were located near a high voltage conductor, and a short should form between the high voltage and the temperature monitor, a situation could arise which would be hazardous to operating personnel and which could damage the temperature sensing equipment.